


Need

by darkangel0410



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: D/s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel0410/pseuds/darkangel0410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach always knows what Chris needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

“How many times do I have to punish you for running your mouth during those ridiculous interviews? Practically begging everyone to get you a girlfriend; is that what you want? Some little tramp who would let you do whatever you wanted? Is that what you _need_ now, Christopher?”

 

Chris kept his eyes on the floor, his head bent and his arms crossed behind him. He could feel the carpet digging into his knees and he desperately wanted to show Zach how much he needed him, but Zach hasn't given him permission to talk or move yet, so he stayed exactly where he is. But he couldn't help the whimper that escaped at Zach's words.

 

Just the sound of his full name, in _that_ tone, was enough to make Chris hard and aching, no matter where they happened to be. But when Zach used it when they were at one of their apartments, away from the fucken paps and the fans, it was enough to drop him to his knees.

 

It was something that Chris still had trouble dealing with every once in a while. Even though he knew being submissive didn't make him any less of a man and even though he knew it was sexist bullshit to believe that only women were naturally submissive, he still had moments of doubt and self-loathing where he felt less masculine, less then _himself_. The fact that it always happened when either him or Zach were stuck filming out of state and couldn't see each other for days -sometimes weeks- hadn't escaped his attention, but he doesn't let himself dwell on it.

 

Especially now, with Zach standing in front of him and Chris just knows that whatever punishment he ends up getting, he's going to be lucky if he can even walk by the morning.


End file.
